


In memoriam

by sly2o



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly2o/pseuds/sly2o
Summary: Bellamy spends his evenings paying tribute to fond friends lost on the ground.





	In memoriam

Bellamy clenched his jaw as he sat back in his chair in front of the computer screens.

Almost all of the members of The 100 looked down at him from their monitoring panels with the wary faces from their mugshots. However next to their photos the vital signs information had been replaced with text about the person. Raven had helped him rig this up. She had even helped him take down the profiles of the people they knew were still living — his sister, Miller, the group of them on the Ark — and find photos of a few other people to fill into those vacant profile screens.

Now on his spare time he spent each night Bellamy wrote up a biography about each and every one of those people. It seemed like the right thing to do. 

None of the profiles were easy to write, but this next one weighed on his heart heavier than almost all the other ones. After a moment of staring at the photo of the deceased’s blonde hair and blue eyes he leaned forward again to get back into it.

“Riley Lastname. Born on Farm Station….”


End file.
